


Not Just for Coffee

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Moving on [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just for Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 2009.  
>  Somewhat AU, assumes that Jack returned only two weeks after leaving, some time before the season 2 premiere.

Late night stillness filled the Hub, rendering it as quiet as it ever was, the stillness making the occasional noises caused by sensors running checks or the pterodactyl rearranging her nest seem all the louder. Casting about for something to do so he wouldn’t look as if he was loitering, Ianto gathered up the various coffee mugs from the work stations, carrying them to the sink to wash them—an unnecessary task as he’d done it several hours ago.

Owen had left as soon as he could once Jack and Tosh had returned, taking several syringes of pain-killers along with him and shooting Ianto a murderous glance. Gwen had left not long after that, going home to Rhys—or so she said. Jack and Tosh had been tucked up in his office with the lights dimmed just enough to make their forms indistinct behind the windows. Something had happened back in 1941, something other than their being trapped in war-torn Cardiff, and Ianto found that not knowing just what had occurred was making him nervous.

Footsteps on the metal stairs had him glancing back over his shoulder to see Jack and Tosh descending toward the main floor, his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, but I’m fine, Tosh, really. Go get some rest, and I’ll see you in the morning." Jack urged her toward the door, pretending not to see the way she looked from him to Ianto and back again.

"Good night, Tosh," Ianto murmured as she passed him on his way to set the mugs back on the various desks, and she reached out and squeezed his arm before slipping out the main door.

"Thank you," Jack said quietly. He watched Ianto continue to busy himself with make work. "I know this had to bring back bad memories, but thank you for doing the right thing, even if Owen got around it."

Ianto paused in the act of straightening an already neat pile of folders and looked over at Jack. "If I had succeeded, you and Tosh would have been stuck back then."

Jack turned to face him. "And for Tosh’s sake, I’m glad we made it back. For myself, I’d have walked in that door this morning, just like yesterday, although I would have had to wait sixty years to do it. And I would have missed you, but I would have known you were all here." He looked away, thinking of a man who wasn’t there and never would be, before smiling crookedly. "I’m the ultimate survivor."

"I’m not sure if that’s a comforting fact or one that’s terrifying," Ianto murmured.

Jack laughed wryly. "If I ever figure it out, I’ll let you know."

"I’d be glad to hear what you decide."

"Me too." Jack reached out, cupping Ianto’s cheek. "I am glad to see you."

"I’m glad you’re back." Warm arms wrapped around Jack’s waist, holding him loosely.

"Me too. I learned more than I expected today," Jack murmured, thinking of the other, original Jack Harkness. "It was a very strange day."

"You mean dealing with the timeslip and Billis?" Ianto leaned back, studying Jack’s face, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"That too, of course, but no, what really threw me was meeting Capt. Jack Harkness."

"I saw the picture of the two of you. That must have been quite strange."

"He was an extraordinary man. I found myself wanting to warn him, tell him not to go on that flight, and I realized that if I did, he would still go."

"He died the next day." They’d looked up the records of the American serviceman after seeing him with Jack. "But then, you knew that, didn’t you?"

"Yes, I’d checked service records when I was picking a name." Jack sighed. "But I never _knew_ him."

The arms around Jack’s waist tightened briefly. "And now that you have, you wish you could have saved him."

"He was a good man, Ianto. You would have liked him."

"I’m sure I would have, and I wish you could have saved him." Ianto’s intent blue gaze said that he knew exactly how it felt not to be able to save someone you cared for.

"Even if I could, I couldn’t stay there, and he couldn’t come here." Jack laughed sharply. "Wartime romance."

"I’m sorry you had to leave him."

Jack sighed. "It was a moment out of time, something that was never meant to be. My life is here."

Ianto smiled sadly at him. "I can’t say I’m sorry you came back."

"Never think that I regret it." Jack drew Ianto closer, closing his eyes and resting his head against the Welshman’s while Ianto stroked his back.

"Come along, Captain; you’ve had a long day."

Jack laughed harshly. "Sixty years long. I haven’t had a day like this in a long time." He leaned into Ianto, who nodded and took a step backward, heading for the entrance to the room Jack stayed in. Jack followed, finding it easier to follow Ianto’s lead for the moment.

Once they were downstairs, Ianto gently stripped Jack’s greatcoat off, hanging it from the coat rack before doing the same to his jacket. Next his suspenders were lowered to hang from his pants and his shirt untucked, unbuttoned, and removed. Finally, he undid Jack’s belt and trousers, easing them down and pushing on Jack’s shoulders to get him to sit so Ianto could take off his shoes, socks, and pants.

"There you are. Now I believe I’ve a good bottle of Scotch upstairs, so make yourself comfortable, and I’ll get it."

Jack caught hold of Ianto’s hand. "Thank you," he murmured again before letting go and leaning back, allowing his eyes to fall closed.

"Any time," Ianto murmured, ducking back to climb up to the main Hub and gather up the bottle and a glass. He carried them back down, pouring the tumbler half full and holding it out to Jack.

"Thanks," Jack said again, taking it and tossing back half of it in a single gulp. "I’m glad you’re here."

Ianto pulled a chair up to the side of the cot and settled in it, leaning forward to refill Jack’s glass. "I’m glad to be here."

"Who’d have thought we’d end up here?" Jack smiled crookedly.

"No one," Ianto murmured, "and who could blame them?"

"No one at all. I guess we beat the odds."

"I’d say we do that simply by being alive."

"A very good point." Jack toasted him before taking another mouthful of his drink.

Ianto smiled slightly at that. "I have many of them."

"I’ve noticed that, yes. Do you have any others at the moment?"

"With the amount you’ve had to drink? Perhaps to keep you from falling out of bed once you fall asleep."

"My hero," Jack chuckled, finishing the scotch.

"One does what one can," Ianto smiled, offering the bottle again, and Jack took it, pouring himself another healthy shot.

"Are you always good at everything you do?" he asked, watching Ianto over the rim.

"Of course," Ianto replied, smiling slightly. "And once you’ve had enough to drink, I’ll demonstrate my skills at massage to you."

"You’re going to spoil me," Jack said with a lazy, heavy-lidded smile.

"You say that as if it’s a bad thing."

"A lot of people would say it was. Then again, a lot would want to help," Jack added with a hint of his usual cocky grin.

"Would you rather I went and got them?" Ianto chuckled. "Of course, it might prove to be quite a crowd in there."

Jack’s eyebrows rose. "I’ve never tried more than two..."

"In your office?"

"Oh, you meant the _office_..."

Ianto’s eyebrows rose at that comment. "I’m not sure I want to hear details of _that_ experience."

Jack grinned. "A three-day bender on New New York a while back. I made a few friends."

"Close ones, it seems."

"You know me; I like to get up close and personal."

"As often as possible," Ianto murmured, a hint of laughter coloring his voice.

"I find people inspirational."

"As I’ve said, sir, you find a gust of air inspirational."

Jack laughed. "I prefer something a bit more substantial."

"All right then, water," Ianto grinned.

"I prefer solids to liquids or gases... though liquids from solids are good."

"I believe this is a good time to tell you to hush and drink your drink."

"I’d rather drink you."

"Perhaps after your massage—if you’re conscious."

"That sounds great to me." Jack tossed back the rest of his drink and crossed his arms behind his head, grinning at Ianto.

"Which would mean you have to roll over." Ianto took the empty glass and set it on the bedside table.

"What, no full frontal massage?" Jack grinned before rolling onto his stomach, his cheek resting on his crossed arms.

"Perhaps later," Ianto chuckled, toeing off his shoes and moving to straddle Jack’s lower back, resting his hands on Jack’s broad shoulders and digging his thumbs into the tight muscles there.

"Oh, that’s good," Jack groaned, feeling the tightness slowly ease as Ianto worked on him.

"That’s the point of it."

"Have I mentioned how glad I am that you decided to come here after Torchwood One was destroyed?"

"Several times," Ianto murmured as he continued to work on the heavy muscles, "generally when I provide you with an exceptional cup of coffee."

"You have even better skills."

"I’m glad you appreciate them." Ianto leaned in and brushed a kiss over the back of Jack’s neck before continuing the massage, working lower when the tension eased out of Jack’s shoulders.

"Definitely," Jack murmured, enjoying the sensation as his back relaxed and his cock hardened.

Ianto smiled and moved backwards, stroking his hands down the sides of Jack’s spine before moving them upwards again, and Jack arched his back, raising his ass.

"Hold still," Ianto murmured.

"You’re the boss."

"Actually, I believe that you are."

"Sometimes I wonder about that."

"You doubt my sincerity, sir? I’m injured."

"I don’t doubt it at all. I believe you believe you’re in charge."

"At times." Ianto dug his fingers more firmly into Jack’s back.

"I don’t have a problem with it."

That earned Jack another kiss on his shoulder. "I somehow gathered that."

"Gee, what was your first clue?"

"The fact that you’re dragging me away for a shag every chance that you get?"

Jack beamed. "You noticed."

"It’s rather hard not to."

"I try to be obvious."

"Though I don’t know if everyone’s noticed."

"You’re the one I’m concerned with."

"Funny, it’s generally me being the one concerned over you." Ianto scooted farther back, sliding his hands down over Jack’s ass.

"I kind of like that, actually."

"Having someone to look after you? Seems you need it."

"You seem to be the only one who thinks so."

"Well, that’s me, isn’t it?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you." Jack looked over his shoulder at Ianto, who smiled and leaned in and brushed a kiss over his temple.

"Of course."

"So maybe you might want to do something else with me?"

"I’m not sure; are you properly relaxed?"

"Yes!"

Ianto smiled and backed off of Jack’s legs, resting one hand on Jack’s ass. "Then perhaps you should turn over."

Jack did, grinning at Ianto with his erection tight against his belly, and Ianto’s smile turned tender as he stroked a hand over the soft cotton boxers and the hard length beneath them.

"I hope you’re planning to do something with that."

"Such as this?" Ianto leaned in and mouthed Jack’s erection, wetting the thin cotton until it molded to Jack’s cock.

"Th-that’s a good start," Jack agreed, gasping as Ianto hummed, using the edge of his teeth before soothing the spot with his tongue. "You could do other things if you like."

"Hush, I’m doing what I like," Ianto murmured, continuing to nuzzle Jack’s groin.

"I wouldn’t want to interfere with that."

"Very good." As he spoke, Ianto tugged at Jack’s boxers, pulling them down over his hips and tucking them beneath his balls so that he could lick his way over the head of Jack’s cock.

"Yes, you are," Jack agreed, letting his hands come to rest on Ianto’s shoulders as he tried to remain still while Ianto opened his mouth and took him inside, sucking on his length.

"That would be so much better without anything between us."

"What part of ‘I’m doing what I like’ don’t you understand?" Ianto tilted his head enough to glance at Jack.

"What part of ‘I always want more’ don’t you understand?" Jack retorted with a grin.

A soft laugh greeted that comment, and Ianto took him deeper, obviously not planning on stopping what he was doing. Jack groaned softly, and his hips jerked, his fingers restlessly kneading Ianto’s shoulders.

"So very good," he whispered, the memory of the other Jack Harness’ face and kiss gradually being pushed to the back of his mind, replaced by the here and now, as it should be.

Ianto hummed in response, raising a hand to cup and roll Jack’s testicles, tugging at them in time with the bobbing of his head while Jack moaned and arched up, his eyes falling shut again, the motion causing Ianto to redouble his efforts, relaxing his throat muscles to take him deeper.

"Ianto!" Jack’s hips jerked, and his fingers tightened on Ianto’s shoulders, and the other man glanced up at him, grinning as much as possible before swallowing. Jack wailed wordlessly and came.

Ianto pulled back quickly so that he could taste Jack’s come, and he continued suckling on the softening shaft, sighing in pleasure at the flavor.

Jack petted Ianto’s hair, a sated smile curving his lips. "Fuck me."

"I believe I could do that, Captain," Ianto crawled upward, resting his hands on either side of Jack’s head before leaning in to kiss him.

"I have every confidence in your abilities," Jack said with a smile when Ianto sat up again.

"I’m very pleased to hear that." Pulling back again, Ianto rose to his knees and began unbuttoning his waistcoat, spreading the fabric and unknotting his tie before beginning to work on his shirt.

"Nice," Jack murmured, watching him admiringly.

"Just nice?"

"You melted my brain. Nice is all I can manage right now."

Ianto chuckled at that as he pushed his shirt and waistcoat off his shoulders, letting the fabric slide down to Jack’s legs then rubbing his hands up Jack’s chest.

"Okay, very nice."

That earned him a full-fledged laugh as Ianto straightened again, his hands falling to his belt, undoing the buckle, then working on his button and zipper.

"Am I going to get a lap dance?"

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you."

"I can’t have both?"

"I’m not much of a dancer."

"There’s something you don’t do well? I’m shocked."

"Not even you can do everything well, Captain," Ianto chuckled, climbing off the cot to step out of his remaining clothing.

"True, but what I do, I do very, very well." Jack smiled, admiring Ianto’s striptease.

"As modest as ever."

"It helps me keep up with you."

"Are you saying I’m not modest?"

"I’m saying you’re good at everything you do too." Jack reached out, trailing a hand down Ianto’s chest, and Ianto smiled, sitting beside Jack and stroking a hand over his chest again.

"I’m pleased you think so."

"I’m happy to demonstrate my appreciation."

"Actually, I believe I’m the one who is going to be demonstrating this time." Shifting position, Ianto settled himself between Jack’s legs, stroking his hands up the muscular thighs.

"Oh good." Jack grinned at him. "I’m all yours."

"I had hoped that was the case." As he spoke, Ianto reached for the lube on the bedside table and squeezed some out onto his fingers, warming it before scooting back enough to get his hand between Jack’s thighs, which spread invitingly.

"You had the slightest doubt?"

"Well, you do seem to have an exceptionally close relationship with that Weevil," Ianto teased, easing a finger into Jack’s ass.

"I prefer not to mate with anything that’s likely to eat me afterward."

"At least not in the way you’re suggesting."

Jack laughed. "Yes, you’re right; I like other kinds of eating." He pushed down, forcing Ianto’s finger deeper, and clenched his ass while Ianto smoothed the gel over his own cock even as he added a second finger to Jack’s ass, stretching him further.

"Now would be good," Jack panted.

"Need I remind you that you’re not in charge at the moment?"

"So?"

"So I’m tempted to find a gag."

"Kinky!" Jack laughed, pulling his legs up to wrap them around Ianto’s waist.

Shaking his head, Ianto pulled his fingers back, set his cock at the entrance to Jack’s body and pressed inside, hoping to turn his comments into groans.

"Oh yes," Jack gasped, arching up to take Ianto deeper as his head fell back. Ianto picked up a slow rhythm, taking his time as he rocked his hips, dragging his lower body over Jack’s.

"Ianto," he whispered, his blue eyes dazed and passion-dark as he stared up at the Welshman, clearly enjoying every second.

"Yes, Jack, I’m here," the other man rasped, catching Jack’s hand and raising it to his lips, kissing his palm as they rocked together, making Jack shiver and his eyes darken still more.

"Extraordinary," he breathed.

"Yes, you are."

Jack curled a hand around the nape of Ianto’s neck and drew him down into a deep kiss that was remarkable for its tenderness and lack of urgency, considering their position. Ianto sighed, relaxing as much as possible against Jack’s body, his strokes becoming slower and shallower, and Jack nodded, stroking his back while remaining still, only the rhythmic clenching and relaxing of his inner muscles showing that he was aware of Ianto’s presence within him.

"You feel amazing," Ianto murmured, raising his head enough to look down into Jack’s eyes, one hand combing through his hair.

"You too." Jack practically purred with pleasure, and Ianto kissed him, exploring his mouth with his tongue as they rocked together.

"I want to feel you come in me," Jack whispered against Ianto’s lips.

Ianto shuddered at that, and his fingers tightened around Jack’s as he pulled back to stare down at Jack again, the skin around his eyes tightening as his orgasm shot through him.

"Beautiful," Jack murmured, staring up and watching each change of expression on Ianto’s face.

"Think you’ll be able to sleep now?" Ianto asked, his voice rough with emotion he couldn’t voice.

"Stay?"

"Of course."

Jack smiled, his legs falling back to the bed and his eyes closing as he relaxed, secure in Ianto’s embrace.

~*~

"Well, that was a bloody wild goose chase," Owen grumbled as the exhausted Torchwood 3 team climbed out of the SUV and started for the tourist information center that housed the entrance to the base.

"Yes, Owen, you’ve said that time and again," Gwen snapped tiredly. "I think we all know that now."

"I think we knew it the moment we landed at the airport in Katmandu," Ianto sighed, looking around the shabby room and automatically turning on the computer to check the security system.

Tosh leaned around him to see the screen, then frowned. "Someone’s been inside while we were gone."

"What?" Immediately, all four were alert, reaching for sidearms as they eyed the door.

"No alarms were tripped," Tosh continued. "It’s human..."

Gwen’s eyes widened. "Jack?" she breathed almost prayerfully. "Was it Jack?"

"He’s the only other person who should be able to get in here so easily," Owen said slowly.

"Is he still down there?" Ianto asked hoarsely, and Tosh nodded.

"Someone is anyway."

"Then why are we still standing here?" Gwen demanded, heading for the door.

"Because it might be someone who wants to kill us?" Owen asked dryly before following the others, Ianto and Tosh having raced down the stairs, hot on Gwen’s heels.

"Hi, honey, I’m home," Jack said, looking up as his team raced into the control center.

"Jack!" Gwen cried happily, running over to him and catching him in a tight hug, Tosh taking over the moment she let go.

"Where the hell did you go?" Owen demanded.

"An old friend came to town, and we had to settle a few things," Jack replied, looking over their heads at Ianto, searching the dark blue eyes.

"And did you?" The quiet question cut through the other voices.

Still looking at Ianto, Jack nodded. "I realized I’m already where I want to be." He hesitated, smiling crookedly. "I came back for you."

"And are you going to stay?" Gwen asked.

"That’s the plan." Jack managed his usual grin as he replied to Gwen, but it didn’t reach the blue eyes regarding Ianto searchingly.

"Well, you better not," she retorted, stepping back, then punching him in the jaw, causing Tosh to cry out and Ianto to surge forward, catching her arm before she could do it again.

Jack winced before his trademark grin reappeared. "I missed you too." He eyed Gwen warily, clearly wondering if she was going to hit him again. When she seemed to have gotten it out of her system, he turned his attention to Ianto, stepping around Gwen to pull the Welshman into a hug, Ianto’s arms going around him in a steel-like hug that didn’t loosen even when Jack’s collar was dampened by his tears.

"I missed _you_ ," Jack whispered for Ianto’s ears only, holding him close, and the younger man drew in a shuddering breath before straightening up, his eyes suspiciously bright.

"Missed my coffee is what you mean."

Jack chuckled, briefly rubbing a knuckle over Ianto’s cheek. "That too. Home is where the _good_ coffee is."

"Yes, that’s it," Owen said dryly, though he was grinning at them.

Jack looked horrified. "You haven’t been sharing the good stuff with him, have you?"

"Hardly," Ianto said dryly, having recovered his emotional balance in the brief respite. "It’s locked away."

"I’d call that favoritism," Tosh laughed.

"As long as it’s in my favor, I’m fine with that," Jack retorted, joking with them all but still holding on to Ianto.

"Then perhaps I should get you some of that coffee and let you sit," Ianto said as he gently disengaged himself from Jack’s arms.

"I’d love some of the coffee, but I don’t need to sit. Despite the last year," Jack added in a mutter, causing Ianto to look at him sharply before recovering.

"Then stand, I’ll go put some on."

Jack glanced at the other three, who were all staring at him. "I’ll go help you."

"Of course," Ianto said mildly even as Owen opened his mouth and Tosh stomped on his foot to silence him.

In the small kitchen area, Jack leaned against the counter, watching Ianto. "I haven’t had a chance to look at a paper. I assumed the Doctor brought me back to the same time we left, but I’m starting to think that’s not true. How long was I gone?"

"Two weeks," Ianto said as he poured beans into the grinder and turned it on.

There was a moment of silence as Jack absorbed that. "It was over a year for me," he finally said quietly. "Not by choice. Saxon..." He shook his head, clearly trying not to think about something.

"But you fixed it, whatever it was, otherwise you wouldn’t be here." Ianto looked up from the coffeemaker to meet Jack’s gaze. "And neither would we."

"I didn’t have a lot to do with it," John said, his gaze distant. "It was the Doctor. And Martha. We couldn’t have done it without Martha. But no, if we’d failed, if the Master had won, no one would be here."

"Then it was worth it."

After a moment Jack focused on him again and nodded slowly. "Yes, it was. And I’m glad it’s over and I’m... home."

"We’ll have to give you a proper homecoming then, won’t we?"

"For the homecoming I’d prefer, two’s company."

"That type of homecoming may have to wait until later," Ianto murmured as he set cups, sugar and cream on a tray.

Jack laid a hand on Ianto’s arm, regaining his attention. "But it will happen?" he asked, not taking anything for granted.

The younger man’s eyes were serious as he studied Jack’s expression. "Do you need to ask?"

"Considering that I’m the one who left, even if I did always intend to come back, yeah, I need to ask. I hope it’s a yes though."

"Of course it’s a yes."

Jack’s trademark grin appeared, but all he said was, "I’m glad."

"Once everyone has gone, of course."

"I wasn’t planning an orgy! Owen would enjoy it too much."

Ianto’s brows rose at that. "I hope you aren’t trying to make me ill."

Jack laughed. "No, that would be if I said we _should_ do that."

"Ahh, that makes much more sense," Ianto nodded as he poured the coffee into a carafe and picked up the tray. "Shall we?"

"In a moment." Jack took the tray from Ianto’s hands and set it back down, then drew the other man into a slow, deep kiss, Ianto stiffening for a split-second before relaxing, his hands rising to Jack’s shoulders and gripping them tightly.

When they drew back from each other long moments later, Jack smiled and rubbed a thumb over Ianto’s bottom lip. " _Now_ we’re ready."

Ianto blinked, dazed, before shaking himself out of his pleasurable fugue. "I—Yes, coffee."

Jack smirked. "I dreamed of your coffee."

"Then I’ll have to make sure to keep you supplied with it."

"I have months of withdrawal to make up for. You may have to take me home with you to keep up with the demand."

"I might have to stop by the market first, but I can manage that."

Jack grinned. "Does it come with a home-cooked meal too? And other creature comforts?"

"Of course," Ianto smiled. "Whatever you need."

"Have you ever heard of the Naked Chef?"

"You’re planning on calling Jamie Oliver?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of stripping you."

Ianto’s mouth curved upward at that, but he shook his head. "I’d say visit with the others first."

"I’d rather keep that particular show for myself," Jack agreed, gesturing toward the door. "After you."

Ianto nodded and carried the tray out into the other area, flushing slightly as he realized his lips were swollen. Fortunately for his poise, the team members still seemed oblivious to what was going on between him and Jack even after having been witness to embraces on two separate occasions.

As soon as Ianto set the tray down, Jack poured himself a cup of coffee, ignoring how the others were staring at him.

"Well?" Gwen finally demanded, and Jack’s eyebrows rose.

"Well what? I left with a Time Lord, spent over a year away in circumstances none of us need to talk about, and now I’m back."

"But you were only gone for two weeks," Tosh protested, her eyes wide.

"Time Lord," Jack repeated. "I went quite literally to the end of time and then came back to... Well, that timeline was eliminated, so the less said about it, the better."

"Time Lord—do you mean the Doctor?" Owen demanded. "You left with the Doctor?"

"Well, I wouldn’t have left with anyone else."

"You were gone for a year?" Gwen asked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Could we get past that? Yes, I was away for a year, most of which I spent chained up on the _Valiant_ being tortured. Anything else anyone’d like to know?"

"No, no, fine with me," Owen said quickly.

"Good." Jack eyed them over his coffee cup. "How long did it take you to figure out the trip to the Himalayas was a set up and get back?"

"We figured it out pretty fast, once we got there, but it took a week to get back," Ianto said quietly.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, it’s not exactly around the corner. But he had to make sure you were all out of the way until it was too late."

"He who?" Tosh asked. "The Doctor?"

"No, he would have appreciated your help; it would have been a pleasant change to have Torchwood working with him. It was the other Time Lord, the Master, who wanted you gone."

Owen frowned at him at that. " _Another Time Lord_?

"I wouldn’t worry about it if I were you; he’s dead now. The Doctor really is the last of his kind now."

The other three opened their mouths for more questions, and Ianto cleared his throat. "Perhaps Jack can answer everything else tomorrow?"

"Oh, of course, you must be exhausted," Tosh exclaimed, her empathy preventing Owen and Gwen from arguing, if they had considered it.

"It’s been a long trip," Jack agreed, draining his coffee. "I wouldn’t mind a good night’s sleep."

"You aren’t going to vanish if we go home, are you?" Gwen asked suspiciously.

"Only into a bed for about twelve uninterrupted hours of blissful sleep," Jack assured her, his glance at Ianto promising him much more interesting activities in that bed.

"So you’ll be here—when we come in tomorrow?"

"Perhaps not when you come in but definitely before noon."

"Where are you going to be?"

"At my flat," Ianto spoke up.

Jack returned a smirk to the stares from all three of the others.

"But, but..."

"I’d prefer some company tonight," Jack said simply.

"At least we’ll be able to get a hold of you," Owen muttered.

"Did you miss the part where I’m planning to get some sleep?"

"Which means I plan to turn the ringer off on my phone," Ianto commented.

"And that kind of planning is why I’m going with _him_."

Ianto smiled slightly at that as the others stared at him, then looked back at Jack.

"You—the two of you…"

"Do you need us to draw you a picture?" Jack demanded, wondering how they could have missed it.

Owen smirked at that. "I don’t know; would it be kinky?"

Gwen smacked him while Tosh blushed, and Jack laughed. "If I’m in it, could it be anything else?"

"And if you’re taking pictures, you can be in them alone," Ianto murmured.

"Maybe another time. Tonight I’m tired."

"Which means perhaps it’s time to get going," Ianto said, looking at the others, who appeared reluctant, but Jack clearly wasn’t his usual self, and they finally nodded, Owen the last to do so.

Jack waved over his shoulder as he followed Ianto toward the exit, not wanting to get caught up in another discussion.

"You didn’t refill your coffee," Ianto commented as they started up the stairs.

"I’ll get more at your flat... and only have to share with you."

"I think you’re just trying to make sure I stay awake."

"I hope I don’t need coffee to do that," Jack laughed.

"Considering the time you’ve had, you seem to be the one in need of it." They walked out to Ianto’s car, the younger man unlocking the doors and starting the engine while they were approaching it.

"I won’t say no to it," Jack admitted. "But just being able to relax is going to be a pleasant change."

"I can run you a bath if you’d like..."

"Are you going to scrub my back?"

"That doesn’t sound very relaxing," Ianto commented as they got inside.

"I thought it sounded great."

"Then that’s what we’ll do—though you’ll have to forgive me; it seems I’m more in need of a bath than you."

"Sharing sounds like fun... and it’s good for the environment."

Ianto chuckled quietly at that. "And you’re very eco-conscious."

"Of course, I’m all about saving the planet."

"From aliens or from polluters?"

"Both, of course. I never like to ignore any possibilities."

"Yes, I’d gathered that about you."

Jack grinned. "Some are better than others, of course."

"Possibilities?" Ianto asked, glancing over at Jack, then focusing on the road again.

"Possibilities, people, whatever fits."

"And however they fit?"

"People always fit," Jack laughed.

"It’s the whatever I was speaking of."

"My, you’re getting adventurous. I must be rubbing off on you."

"I meant you," Ianto said wryly.

"I’m going home with you, not a whatever," Jack pointed out.

"And you have no idea how happy I am that’s the case."

Jack reached over, sliding a hand up Ianto’s thigh to his groin. "Pretty happy."

Ianto shuddered as he hardened and nodded. "Yes."

"Good. I think we can even skip the stopwatch tonight."

"At least not in the bath." Ianto squirmed and swallowed hard as Jack teased him.

"I thought long and leisurely would be good," Jack murmured, licking his lips as he stared at Ianto, who seemed to be struggling for breath.

"That—that sounds perfect."

"I’m so glad you agree. Of course, we need to get to your flat to get started on that."

"Keep playing with me like that and we may up in a tree!"

"You need to work on your self control," Jack chuckled, but he did move his hand to rest on Ianto’s thigh.

"Funny, I thought you liked it when I was out of control.

"Good point. I suppose I can live with your inability to drive while being blown," Jack decided.

"Yes, but will it effect my evaluation?"

"I’m sure you have other areas of excellence to balance it out."

Ianto smirked though his eyes were dark and serious as he pulled into the lot by his building. Jack turned in his seat, searching Ianto’s expression, and his hand rose to catch the other man’s, lacing their fingers together.

"What’s wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing. It’s just that..." Ianto sighed and looked out the window. "I was worried."

"I’m sorry," Jack said after a moment. "But when the Doctor came... I had to talk to him, had to _know_..."

"Know? No, wait, this isn’t the time."

Jack smiled. "Whenever you like then." He finally got out of the car and waited for Ianto to join him.

"I’d think it would be whenever you liked," Ianto commented as they walked up to the building.

Jack shrugged. "I’m willing to talk to you about it whenever you want to hear. It’s not a secret." He suddenly snickered. "Has Mrs. Pearson decided yet that you’re not an abused boyfriend?"

"Considering the look she’s giving you, I’m not certain," Ianto chuckled as the woman in question walked up to them, frowning at Jack.

"We’ve been worried about you, Ianto," she exclaimed. "And you look far too thin; make him take you out for a proper meal!"

"Great, now I’m starving you too!" Jack exclaimed, wondering why this one woman in the entire universe seemed to be immune to him.

"Well, he does look thin," Mrs. Pearson sniffed.

"I’ve been away on business," Ianto assured her. "The food didn’t agree with me, is all."

"He goes off his feed when I’m not around," Jack confided.

"Oh really?" Mrs. Pearson said dryly. "Well, I would hope you intend to feed him up now that he’s back."

"I’m planning to get some meat into him right away," Jack assured her.

"That is _not_ the kind of filling I meant!"

"Ah, perhaps we should just go up now," Ianto suggested, edging himself between Jack and the clearly glaring Mrs. Pearson.

"Yes, dinner and an early night would be good," Jack agreed, sliding his arm around Ianto’s waist so his hand rested on Ianto’s ass, and Ianto sighed.

"Good night, Mrs. Pearson. Have a pleasant evening."

Jack gave the nosy neighbor a toothy grin as he allowed Ianto to draw him toward the flat. "Yes, have a lovely evening. I know we will."

"Enough, Jack," Ianto murmured as Mrs. Pearson sputtered behind them. "Don’t antagonize the woman."

"Most people _like_ me," Jack replied almost mournfully. "I’d have said everyone till I met her."

"Please tell me you’re kidding," Ianto begged as they started up the stairs.

Jack’s eyebrows rose. "No."

"Do you want to go back and try to sell her on your winning attributes?"

"I think I’d rather share them with you."

"Are you positive? I’m sure eventually you could revise her opinion of you."

"I’m sure I could, but I’d rather spend time with you." Jack’s hand rose back to Ianto’s waist, his thumb lightly rubbing the Welshman’s hip, and Ianto sucked in a quick breath, his step stuttering on the stair even as his arm slid around Jack’s waist as well.

Jack smiled slowly, moving closer so that their hips brushed with every step they took. "It’s good to be home."

"For both of us." They reached his floor and started down the hallway. "Though I imagine it was a far longer journey for you."

Jack nodded, his eyes going distant as he remembered the past year. "Yes. For a time there, I wasn’t sure I’d ever get back... or that any of you would be alive if I did."

"But you did." Ianto’s arm tightened　around Jack’s waist at that.

"Yes. We’re all back where we belong." Jack stopped them, only a few feet from Ianto’s door, and turned Ianto to face him, one hand rising to cup the other man’s face as he looked into the blue eyes.

"Jack?" The question was asked quietly as Ianto looked up at him.

"You were dead. The Master took great pleasure in telling me about all of you dying," Jack whispered, pain clear in his eyes. "But you’re here, and I can touch you, and none of it ever happened to any of you."

"Christ," Ianto whispered, turning to unlock and open his door, pulling Jack inside and into a tight hug the moment it was shut behind him. Jack slumped against him, letting himself lean on Ianto’s strength, as he inhaled the familiar, warm scent of the man in his arms.

"I’m so sorry. I wish we could have done something," Ianto murmured before frowning. "Wait—you were here?"

"The Doctor and I were both on the _Valiant_ with the Master for the last year."

"The Master? Wait, come and sit down. Do you want something to drink?"

"That’d be good," Jack agreed. "Scotch?" He sank onto the sofa with a deep sigh of relief, tension perceptibly ebbing from his muscles.

"Of course." Ianto murmured, heading for the kitchen and pouring a tumbler-full of Scotch as well as a glass of water for himself. "Here you are." He handed over the drink and sat down next to Jack, watching him closely.

"Afraid I’m going to go nuts?" Jack asked wryly.

"I highly doubt that would be the case, considering everything you’ve seen."

"It would be nice to be able to just check out for a while sometimes though," Jack said after a taking a long swallow of his scotch. "Then again, I’m rather fond of the inhabitants of _this_ world, some in particular."

"I’ll do my best to help you check out if you’d like," Ianto offered, his expression still serious.

A slow smile curved Jack’s lips. "I think that sounds like a very good plan."

"So perhaps I can convince you to take off your coat and stay a while?"

"Hmm, I don’t know; I’m really tired. Maybe you should undress me..."

Ianto’s mouth curved upwards at one corner. "Perhaps you should finish your scotch first, and then I believe you said something about a bath?"

Jack smiled at him and then tossed back the remainder of his drink in a single long swallow before setting the glass aside and getting to his feet. He smiled down at Ianto as he shed his coat, tossing it over the back of the sofa and pushed his suspenders off his shoulders.

"I thought you wanted me to undress you," Ianto commented as he stood and brushed Jack’s hands aside, tugging his shirt from his trousers and slowly undoing the buttons, his eyes going half-lidded as he concentrated on what he was doing.

"I was just giving you a little encouragement," Jack murmured, resting his hands on Ianto’s hips.

"Worried I might be tired too?"

"After the trip you had, it would be understandable."

"I really doubt it compares to yours though," Ianto commented as he finished with Jack’s shirt and took his hand to get the button at his wrist.

"Let’s just say they were both ones we’d rather not repeat." Jack watched Ianto undress him, his eyes intent on Ianto’s hands.

"Very true," Ianto nodded, moving to Jack’s other wrist, then easing the shirt down off his arm.

"I think this is a much better time to remember. And it shows signs of getting better."

"Most definitely," Ianto said quietly as he pulled Jack’s shirt off, dropping it neatly over the arm of the sofa then went to work on Jack’s belt.

"The day is looking up." Jack smiled at him.

"Because you’re getting naked?"

"Because you’re going to be getting naked with me."

"There’s no way we’re both going to fit in my tub."

"I’d be happy to sit in your lap."

Ianto chuckled at that. "Some of us can drown, you know."

"So you can sit in mine."

"Then how am I supposed to wash you?"

"We’re back to me sitting in yours and making sure that you keep your head above the water."

"You’re determined that we’re going to share that bath, aren’t you?"

"You hadn’t already figured that out?"

"Hrmm, possibly."

"I knew you were an intelligent man."

Ianto’s brows rose. "Is that because I’m agreeing with you?"

"It’s because you recognize the inevitable."

"Which is?" Ianto’s hands slid beneath Jack’s t-shirt and pressed against his stomach.

"Us sharing that bath," Jack chuckled, his breathing speeding up as Ianto touched him.

Ianto sighed, though he was smiling slightly as he pulled the shirt upward.

"I saw that!"

"What?"

"You smiled."

"Which means?"

"You like the idea too."

Ianto was silent for a moment as he removed Jack’s shirt. "I missed you."

"And I missed you. More than I ever knew I could." He raised one hand to rest it on Ianto’s shoulder, his thumb lightly brushing Ianto’s neck and the younger man leaning into his touch.

"I’m sorry."

Jack eyed him. "Why?"

"Why?" Ianto asked, frowning now.

"You weren’t responsible for what happened; that was entirely the Master. And you’re here now, so nothing to be sorry for."

"I meant... I suppose it doesn’t matter any longer." Ianto tossed the t-shirt away and went back to work on Jack’s trousers.

"I take it I misunderstood something. Sorry." Jack briefly stilled Ianto’s hands by the simple expedient of covering them with his own and then leaned in for a kiss, and Ianto sighed.

"I meant for what caused you to leave," he said quietly.

Jack’s hands tightened over Ianto’s. "Nothing here made me leave. But it’s the first time in a hundred and fifty years that the Doctor was where I could catch up with him, and I had to talk to him. I had to know what happened to me, if he could change me back, and why he left me behind."

"It—we didn’t? Even after—"

"Ianto, I’ve seen hell in my years, and I’ve also met some extraordinary people. I wasn’t leaving you; I always intended to come back. But I needed to _know_."

"And was he able to tell you?"

"Yes. And I think it did him good as well. If our paths cross again, we’ll deal with each other without that baggage." Jack smiled quickly. "I think you’d like him... when you weren’t exasperated by him."

"So he’s like you, is he?" Ianto asked, shaking his hands free and continuing his work.

"More so now than the last time I saw him," Jack chuckled. "But I rather like his new incarnation."

"If he’s more like that, I worry for us all if he ever visits."

Jack laughed. "He’d like you."

"So I’d have to care for two of you then? Would we have any coffee left?"

"Good lord, don’t caffeinate him!" Jack shuddered.

Ianto’s brows rose in a silent question.

"He’s rather... frenetic."

Ianto digested that comment, then nodded slowly. "If he visits, I’ll lock up the coffee."

"Good idea. You should probably add that to the Torchwood directives."

"I’ll do that once we get in, in the morning," Ianto promised, continuing to strip Jack.

"Do you have something more important planned for tonight?" Jack’s hands had returned to their position on Ianto’s waist.

"Would you rather I chose to go in now? Perhaps Mrs. Pearson would come in and keep you company?" Ianto chuckled.

"Do you really want me to tie you to the bed?"

Ianto’s mouth curled into a small smile. "Well, if you must ask...

"Fine," Jack replied, his eyes warm with laughter, "we’ll add bondage to the evening’s agenda, right after the bath."

"Should I start making a list?"

"I think we’ll be able to remember them on our own."

"True, and for the first part, I should go get the bath running. Will you be all right?"

Jack’s eyebrows rose. "Wouldn’t this work better if I was in the bathroom with you?"

"I was thinking that perhaps you might like to take off your boots before you fall on your face."

"An eminently logical suggestion," Jack praised. "I’ll do that, and then I’ll be along."

Ianto nodded, then leaned in and kissed Jack before ducking away and heading back toward the bath.

Jack admired the quite spectacular rear view until Ianto disappeared into the bathroom. Only then did he lean down to unlace his boots and step out of them. The boots were rapidly followed by pants and socks, and it was a naked Jack Harkness who padded into the bathroom and pressed up against Ianto’s back.

"That was quick," Ianto murmured, turning his head to look back at Jack. "The water’s just getting hot."

"However will we fill the time till it heats?"

"I do have to get out of my own clothes," Ianto pointed out.

"I should help you with that," Jack said, reaching for Ianto’s tie.

"Are you sure you feel up to it, sir?"

"I’m feeling more up to it by the minute."

Ianto straightened against Jack at that and turned to smile at him. "Then feel free."

"I do like an agreeable man," Jack murmured, unfastening the tie and starting on Ianto’s buttons.

"Shocking," Ianto chuckled.

"I try to keep it interesting." Done with the buttons, Jack pushed the shirt off Ianto’s shoulders, his fingers lingering on the bared skin until Ianto squirmed slightly.

"Interesting?"

"Wouldn’t want to get to get into a rut and bore you," Jack elaborated, dragging the pad of a thumb over a nipple.

"I—I rather doubt that would happen," Ianto gasped.

"Just making sure," Jack murmured, his tongue tracing the same path his thumb had.

"The—the bath..."

~*~

"You need to be naked to get into it."

"And how does licking get me naked?" Ianto asked breathlessly.

"It inspires me to bare more of you to lick."

"And how do you plan to lick me if we’re in the tub and I’m sitting behind you?"

"Hands," Jack replied succinctly.

"You’re going to lick me with your hands?"

Jack stared at Ianto for a moment, wordless, before bursting into laughter. "Okay," he finally got out, "you win. Stripping without licking it is." He reached for Ianto’s belt.

Ianto smiled slightly at that and took advantage of the fact that Jack was busy to stroke his hands over the other man’s chest and across his shoulders.

"Now who’s doing the distracting?" Jack practically purred, glancing at Ianto before returning his gaze to the zipper he was lowering torturously slowly.

"Well, you wouldn’t want me to get bored—" Ianto sucked in a gasp when Jack’s knuckles brushed his erection, and Jack laughed again.

"And you’re in danger of it right now?" he challenged, grinning as his fingertips ghosted over the length of Ianto’s still covered cock.

"I believe you know the answer to that question," Ianto groaned, his fingers tightening on Jack’s shoulders.

"Good answer." Jack dropped to his knees, mouthing Ianto through the cloth before turning his attention to Ianto’s feet, nudging one till Ianto lifted it and he could remove the shoe and sock, then doing the same for the other.

"Jack," Ianto gasped teetering on one foot before regaining his balance.

"Ianto," he replied, grinning as he reached for Ianto’s trousers and tugged them, along with his boxers, down to the floor. Ianto stepped out of them, then pulled Jack up for a kiss that left them both hungry for more.

"Bath now?"

Jack looked over and turned the taps off. "At least it didn’t overflow while we were distracted."

"Mrs. Pearson might have had something to say about water dripping down on her head," Ianto commented as he took a step back and climbed into the tub, holding his hand out for Jack after he got settled.

"Let’s not discuss Mrs. Pearson right now, okay?" Jack suggested wryly as he carefully stepped in and settled himself between Ianto’s legs. He leaned back against Ianto’s chest with a contented sigh, Ianto’s arms going around him as he took the washcloth and soap and began to inscribe circles on Jack’s chest with the lather.

"So no discussing Mrs. Pearson. What would you care to talk about?"

"Football?’ Jack suggested with a faint chuckle.

"Football—as in Manchester United?" Ianto chuckled, dragging the cloth over Jack’s chest.

"I certainly wouldn’t dream of discussing American football with you," Jack chuckled. "I don’t want to be burned at the stake."

"It simply amazes me that after living in the UK for over a hundred years, you still have that fixation for American football."

"It’s good!" Jack protested. "You should give it a chance."

Ianto groaned at the thought but nodded. "Fine, fine, I’ll watch it with you."

Jack peered over his shoulder at Ianto. "Does that mean I have to watch cricket?"

Ianto grinned at that. "Well, it would only be fair..."

"You are an evil man!"

"And who wants me to watch American football!" Ianto protested, shifting to wash Jack’s arm.

"I don’t think there would be much actual watching going on," Jack retorted. "Two men sitting together on a sofa... I’m sure we could think of better things to do with our time."

"Ah, so you don’t expect me to pay attention to your game then."

"It would nice if you liked it, but if I have to choose, I’d rather have you paying attention to me."

"I said I’d watch it," Ianto protested, "I’ll pay attention to it."

"And I’ll pay attention to the cricket game," Jack promised. "Not that we often get the uninterrupted time to watch a whole game."

"True," Ianto murmured as he continued to wash all of Jack he could reach. "But we take what we can get."

"You can get me."

"Hrmm, and here I thought you were going to tie me up and have your way with me," Ianto chuckled, shifting slightly to get more comfortable.

"There are a lot of hours in the night. We can do both."

"May I remind you that some of us need sleep?"

"You prefer sleep to sex with me?"

"I think you know the answer to that, but at some time tonight I _am_ going to have to sleep," Ianto chuckled.

"Well, if you must..." Jack laughed, turning his head to kiss the underside of Ianto’s jaw.

"But feel free to amuse yourself if I do."

Jack stared at him, finally blinking and shaking his head slightly. "I prefer my partners to be conscious participants, thanks all the same."

Ianto laughed at that and kissed Jack’s ear. "It was simply an offer; you are the man who told us he had sex with a rock after all."

"It was a _sentient_ rock!"

"How could you tell?"

"I was pretty sure when it grabbed me and spoke into my mind," Jack retorted.

"It grabbed you? But I thought it was a rock?" Ianto said, his voice remarkably calm despite the fact that he was struggling to control his laughter.

"It was rock-like," Jack sighed. "Able to communicate mentally and reshape itself."

"Hrmm, I can see why you liked it then." Ianto gave in to the laughter at that, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder as his body shook.

"We’re not all parochial and exclusively interested in bipedal life forms," Jack replied with dignity which was spoiled when he started laughing as well, the statement only making Ianto laugh harder before he hugged Jack tightly, his breath hot and quick against his neck.

Jack relaxed even more, allowing Ianto to support him fully as he reveled in the knowledge that they could laugh together and trust each other implicitly. "This is nice," he murmured.

"Yes, it is," Ianto sighed, kissing his shoulder. "Though I can’t wash your back."

"Oh fine, make me move," Jack pretended to grumble as he sat up and leaned forward, giving Ianto access to his back.

"You poor thing," Ianto murmured as he re-lathered the cloth and washed Jack’s back.

"It’s a rough life, but I persevere."

"So I can see, and I admire you for it."

"I like the away you admire," Jack murmured, his back arching as Ianto’s hand moved over him.

"We are going to have to move to the shower at some point if I’m going to wash your hair," Ianto reminded him as he continued to run the cloth over his back.

"In a bit," Jack said, "let’s just enjoy this for a while."

"I didn’t mean move right at this moment."

"Oh good." Jack sank back against him again, and Ianto squirmed to get his hand out from between them before looping his arms around Jack’s waist again, enjoying the closeness.

"Told you so," Jack murmured.

"Mmmhmm," Ianto murmured, kissing his throat.

"And now you know we both can fit in here."

"Though my knees may never be the same," Ianto chuckled.

"I’ll massage them for you later," Jack promised.

"Something else to add to the list."

"It’s a very enjoyable list."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Ianto murmured, rubbing a hand over Jack’s stomach beneath the water, making him squirm slightly and slide a hand over Ianto’s thigh.

"I thought we were enjoying the bath."

"If your hand moves any lower, I may enjoy it more than you imagine."

"And what would be wrong with that?"

"I had hoped that we would be together in bed together when that happened."

"Hmm, that would be more comfortable. Fine, I won’t tease... for now." Jack grinned over his shoulder at Ianto.

"You not teasing, I should be terrified," Ianto chuckled before kissing him again.

"I can restrain myself. I usually just don’t see any reason to."

"Yes, I believe all of Cardiff and beyond knows that fact."

Jack laughed again. "My fame is spreading."

Ianto snickered at that. "Obviously."

"You can’t keep brilliance hidden."

"And you do enjoy people enjoying you."

"Well, of course." Jack grinned. "But I’m quite content to enjoy your enjoyment."

"Enjoy my... Of course, Jack, whatever you say."

"Good answer," Jack chuckled.

Ianto shook his head at that and kissed Jack’s shoulder. "You’re insane."

"And you like me just the way I am."

"Yes, yes, I do," Ianto whispered.

"That’s pretty convenient," Jack replied, taking one of Ianto’s hands in his, "because I like you too."

Ianto nodded against Jack’s shoulder, swallowing hard to keep from saying the words that wanted to come.

Jack half sat up and twisted around, bracing himself with one hand on the rim of the tub, to meet Ianto’s eyes before leaning in for a kiss, Ianto sighing and leaning into the kiss, closing his eyes as he opened his mouth to Jack’s, their tongues sliding together. Jack groaned softly, continuing to twist so that he was facing Ianto fully, lying atop him, the warm water cocooning them.

"Perhaps we should move to the bed now?" Ianto whispered, struggling to sit up and keep the water out of his mouth.

"That’s probably a good idea," Jack agreed, pushing up to his knees and then getting to his feet. He offered Ianto a hand up, which the younger man took, standing, the water running off him in sheets as he tugged Jack in for another kiss before they stepped carefully out of the tub, Ianto letting go to reach for a towel to begin to dry Jack off.

"I could get used to this," Jack said softly.

"To having someone take care of you?"

"To having _you_ take care of me."

Ianto smiled at that. "I enjoy it as well."

"Then I’ll have to remember to let you do it more often."

"Are you saying I don’t?"

"No, you do, whenever I actually let you know I need it. And even sometimes when I don’t," Jack admitted. "It’s been a while since I had someone else to consider."

"But the past year—didn’t you have your Doctor?" Ianto asked as he continued to dry Jack’s chest.

"The Doctor take care of someone?" Jack laughed. "Only if you’re blonde and female. Besides, he was a prisoner too, and the Master had stolen years of his life. He looked about a hundred and fifty."

Ianto had moved around to Jack’s back and frowned at that but bit his lower lip before he could ask Jack any more questions.

After a moment, Jack turned to face Ianto and took the towel from him, drying him in turn. Once done, he hung the towel, knowing better than to just drop it on the floor, and slid his arms around Ianto’s waist, drawing him close. "Bed?"

"That sounds perfect to me," Ianto murmured, carefully stepping backward and out of the bathroom, leading the way toward the bedroom.

"I hoped it would." Jack ran his hands over Ianto’s chest, tracing the narrowing path of hair leading down past his navel, causing the other man’s steps to stumble and Ianto’s hands to tighten on his waist.

"Feels good," he whispered as they entered the bedroom and moved toward the bed.

"It’s supposed to," Jack whispered back, his hand retracing its path and continuing higher to circle an already tight nipple.

"Oh?" Ianto raised a hand and rubbed his finger in a circle around Jack’s nipple as well.

"Yeah, it feels really good," Jack agreed, pressing closer until they reached the bed and sank down side by side, Ianto pulling him closer and kissing him, tangling their legs together. Jack slid his hand over Ianto’s hip, his fingers kneading one firm cheek, making Ianto groan and tug him closer, their erections sliding against each other as they moved together.

"I missed you," Jack whispered again, his lips moving over Ianto’s jaw, exploring familiar territory.

"So much," Ianto whispered, carding his free hand through Jack’s hair as the other clenched against Jack’s back.

"I’m not leaving again," Jack promised, blue eyes meeting blue as he rocked against Ianto, enjoying the sensation of their cocks sliding together between them.

"You can’t promise that," Ianto said quietly, pulling back just enough to look into Jack’s eyes, "so don’t try."

"I can promise that I don’t want to leave, and I won’t if there’s any way I can avoid it. This is where I want to be, who I want to be with." Jack stared at him intently, willing Ianto to believe him, and the hand carding through his hair shifted to his face to caress his cheek.

"Thank you," Ianto whispered before kissing Jack again.

Jack smiled as the kiss deepened, both hands cupping Ianto’s ass and drawing him closer, the other man squirming slightly to align them better, then rolling to his back, bringing Jack with him. Jack enjoyed the change of position, settling between Ianto’s legs. He groaned as their cocks slid against each other, making him eager for more.

"God, feels so good," Ianto whispered, hooking his legs around Jack’s hips and rocking up against him.

"Even better than I remembered," Jack breathed, pressing closer as they rubbed together. "Missed you, missed this."

Ianto nodded and arched up under Jack’s weight. "Yes, need to feel you with me."

"Want that too," Jack rasped, biting at Ianto’s throat, letting him feel the edge of his teeth, making the younger man gasp.

"So take it."

Jack groaned harshly, reaching for the nightstand and fumbling the drawer open to pull out the lube. "We’ll both take it."

Ianto nodded at that, his whole body relaxing except for his straining cock as he waited for Jack to prepare him.

Jack didn’t make either of them wait. He quickly slicked his fingers and slid two into Ianto, stretching him before settling back on top of him, his cock just nudging Ianto’s opening. He waited until the blue eyes fixed on his own and then pushed forward, Ianto’s breath gusting out in a sigh, and he groaned as he was filled, his hands sliding up to clutch at Jack’s shoulders.

"You fit me perfectly," Jack whispered, his hands framing Ianto’s face.

"Good," Ianto whispered, turning his head to the side and kissing Jack’s palm.

"Could stay like this forever."

"That might make getting coffee difficult, but I’m willing to try if you are."

Jack laughed. "It would be worth the sacrifice."

"Then we can try," Ianto grinned, arching up beneath Jack and tightening down around his cock.

"Maybe on round two. I don’t think I’m going to last long this time," Jack admitted, starting a slow rhythm, making Ianto moan as he rocked up to meet each thrust.

"Round two then, this is perfect for now."

Jack nodded, taking Ianto’s mouth in a searing kiss as they moved together, a hand running up and down one of Ianto’s legs, Ianto’s hands sliding downward to clutch his ass, pulling him deeper as they ate at each other’s mouths. Jack sank down lower so his belly rubbed Ianto’s erection with every thrust, and his pace gradually increased, but he never looked away from Ianto’s eyes.

"God, Jack, yes," Ianto gasped, twisting his hips, his face flushing as his pleasure mounted.

"I remembered this while I was away, reminded me of what I had to help save," Jack rasped. "You brought me back."

Ianto stared up at him, for the moment speechless, then his face contorted in pleasure, and he cried out as he came. Every spasm wrenched a matching shudder from Jack, and once the last ebbed, he began to drive rapidly in and out of Ianto, only moments from his own climax.

"Yes..." Ianto whispered, clinging to him as Jack powered into him, tightening on him with each thrust. The sound of Ianto’s voice sent another ripple of pleasure through Jack, and he groaned, his back arching deeply as he buried himself as far inside Ianto as he could get, and came.

Ianto stroked his back and shoulders and kissed Jack’s cheek. "Welcome home," he whispered.

"It’s good to be back," Jack replied softly, turning his head to meet Ianto’s lips, and the younger man smiled.

"Not just for the coffee then?"

"Not even close," Jack replied, his lips curving slightly.

"I’m glad."

"Me too."


End file.
